


First Kiss

by OnlyDarknessAwaits1369



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369/pseuds/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KakaIru. Iruka and Kakashi's first kiss. Fluffy. Shounen-ai, don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: A one shot that was formulated after a senpai of mine from work told me about her first kiss. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Shounen ai, don't like, don't read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the characters.

" **First Kiss"**

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi never expected it to happen, it just did. He was sitting beside Iruka on the same wooden bench where he had first asked the chuunin out. He pretty much enjoyed the other's company, silent it may have been, when a single petal from a Sakura Tree flew exactly on the tiny gap they had put between them. He unconsciously followed the floating flower with his gaze and failed to notice that Iruka was doing also the same. They turned their heads at the same time and at the same direction. And for some reasons, it allowed them to accidentally connect their lips together. Both were surprised beyond their years when they realized that in that instant itself marked the moment they finally did their first kiss.

Their lips met in a fashion where one was covered with a mask while the other was bare and slightly moist from just recently licked by its owner. It was obvious that the kiss was unintentional and had completely off guarded the two skilled shinobi. Even Kakashi himself took a couple of seconds longer than Iruka to react, where the younger man had immediately pulled away after realization struck him.

"S-sorry..." Iruka shyly muttered before looking down at the ground as if something interesting suddenly sprouted there.

"Hn." was all Kakashi could lamely reply.

After that, everything became silent again. But this time, awkwardness was prominent in the air the two of them were breathing. Kakashi knew that they were both embarrassed and if the jounin was not abash himself, he would have teased Iruka to selfishly save himself from the situation. But alas, it was impossible. He was completely affected by it. He felt disappointed and at the same time, cheated. Not because he did not liked the kiss but rather the opposite. He wanted to kiss Iruka again, to properly do it without the mask and without doing it accidentally. To have the chuunin's lips pressed against his again and to have savor it until they find air necessary again. To find out what his lover 's taste would be like, would he taste like the ramen be brought him earlier for lunch or would it be something exotic, something purely Iruka? Oh, he wanted to know! He also wanted to hear and record the beautiful sounds his chuunin would elicit when he explore his mouth. It was the first time in his entire life that he had regretted wearing his mask. And in that moment, he decided that he would trade anything just to kiss Iruka again. If only he had a jutsu that could allow him to turn back time and redo his first kiss with Iruka, he would use it.

Spying the chuunin in the corner of his uncovered eye, he couldn't help but feel self-conscious to what was going on inside Iruka's head. His internal musings only made matters worse.

' _Did he like it atleast?'_

But before he could further engage himself with that pessimistic thought, Iruka suddenly stood up and announce that it was almost time for his shift at the mission room.

"Hn." Kakashi could only nod pathetically and stood up as well.

They locked eyes for a second before Iruka averted his gaze and started heading towards his next shift.

Kakashi, still drowning with anxiety, walk the teacher towards the mission's desk in silence. As they grew near their destination, Kakashi couldn't help but feel pathetic. He knew that he needed to do or say something that would lighten up the mood but at that moment, he could only think of none. He felt even more miserable when they stood in front of the office's door without saying anything to his lover. He stared at Iruka's back as he waited for him to open the door but to his surprise, Iruka suddenly turned around, grabbed his flak jacket, pulled down his mask and smacked their lips together.

Eye wide as saucers, Kakashi only stood there, completely taken aback from the teacher's bold actions. And as abrupt as Iruka's move was, the kiss ended immediately and the chuunin left Kakashi gawking in his wake with a blush and a satisfied smirk.

 

 **The End**.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Reading this part means that you read the entire story, so thank you so much for reading and giving this a chance. Hopefully you guys would also leave a couple of reviews. Concrit are also welcome. Til next time!


End file.
